Mobzilla
Mobzilla is similar in appearance to Godzilla, as he is based off of it. He shares some features and powers, such as huge size and partial immunity to minor weapons and most ranged attacks. Statistics Health: 4000 (2000 hearts) Attack: 100-175 (50-87.5 hearts) Defence: 21 Drops: Lots of items from ore spawn and exp, but most importantly, Mobzilla scales. Spawning Mobzilla occasionally spawns in the Village Dimension(Rainbow Ant Dimension). You may need to search for him for quite some time by exploring 1500x1500 blocks away from where you're standing, so it is recommended to bring a mount or hover board! Combat Mobzilla, like Godzilla, is insanely difficult to beat. He has thick scales, an insane endurance and is capable of causing even more destruction to the surrounding area than even the King or Queen. Mobzilla's tail has a large knockback, and it destroys the surrounding area. As such, it is practically impossible to approach him from behind as the tail will send you flying further than Big Bertha's knockback to others. Fortunately, he very rarely uses it in actual combat, unlike Godzilla, preferring to use his tail strictly for punishing enemies trying to backstab him. He also regenerates quickly (5 health randomly, although usually within a 1-5 second period). He shoots fireballs and can/will trap you in a hole by the fireball's explosions. The fireballs have ridiculous range, power and accuracy, unlike a Ghast. While it won't do much damage to you if you're wearing Ultimate Armour or greater, it can blast you into a crater and knock you back. Mobzilla enjoys using this move and frequently uses it to blast you while you are approaching him. Like Godzilla, he also has the ability to summon lightning from the heavens. However, unlike Godzilla, who uses it to strengthen himself, Mobzilla uses lightning to decimate and destroy nearby foes or structures. Mobzilla occasionally calls down lightning that can strike you easily. While not as devastating as his fireballs, he can summon multiple at once and with pinpoint accuracy, hit opponents while being launched into the air. The lightning most likely won't hit you if you sprint. Mobzilla can cause earthquakes by jumping, obliterating anything in the area. He uses this attack very frequently, to either cover large distances surprisingly quickly or to crush you. He can also maneuver himself to land on you if you manage to knock him up. This is easily his most powerful attack, dealing tons of damage and knockback. He can leap as high as a hill and quickly destroy you. If he jumps, run out of the way before returning to counter. To kill it, it's recommended to use Big Bertha or Slice, an Ultimate Bow, and a few sets of Ultimate Armor as Mobzilla can break armor quickly, so it is recomended to bring multiple sets. Mainly use Big Bertha/Slice as they can do more damage to him and send him flying upwards or backwards. The Ultimate Bow does minor chip damage which Mobzilla can easily regenerate from. Use it to rack up a little damage from a distance before going in. As stated, wear Ultimate armour. Anything weaker will get you killed in seconds. He tears through armour quickly, especially through small damage that you think you shrugged off, but damages your armour heavily. You can also use the Royal Guardian items you can get in the Unstable Dimension from the six level challenge dungeons. However, seeing as clearing the dungeon is even harder than beating Mobzilla, it is advised to just use Ultimate armour, kill him, make Mobzilla armour, then conquer the dungeon. Remember, his hitboxes are rather small and hard to hit, placed behind his head and near his feet. If you're having trouble killing him in survival, it is advised that you just retreat for a moment to restock. An advisable strategy is to move towards him from the front, eat a Golden Apple, then charge him, and hit him in the hitbox between his feet or in his mouuth. If you sprint, you can repeat this attack for a few times before he finally jumps on you. At this point, run to a safe distance and the moment he lands, run in again to avoid fireballs. You have to always keep moving and never stop. Mobzilla drops a lot of raw beef and Mobzilla scales, which are used for very strong armor with Protection X, Fire Protection X, Blast Protection X, Projectile Protection X . You will also receive other loot such as ultimate, ruby, amethyst and emerald armor and tools. Unlike the King or Queen, he will not drop stuff from other installed mods. Notes and TipsCategory:666Category:PieceCategory:Mobs If you are concerned about the area you are in, it is recomended to use a Cage. However, precaution must be taken, as he can hit the player from up to 36 blocks away! Mobzilla cannot break obsidian, so a small obsidian barrier is advised to prevent his maximized and vast knockback.